


Peace - Tram No. 12

by Midlifecrisis



Series: Tram [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisis/pseuds/Midlifecrisis
Summary: After the outstanding final scene S3 Ep9.





	Peace - Tram No. 12

"You are not alone." Isak whispered, and he had never said anything that he meant more in his whole life.

He had kissed Even's damp, cold cheek and rough, frozen lips and held him as tightly as he could. Even's multiple layers somewhat blocked their intimacy, but it was enough. As they hugged and came together again, Isak could feel Even settle. 

However, he could also feel the sweat trickle down from his shoulder blades to his spine and start to chill as he cooled down. He had run the three plus kilometres from the church to the school on pure adrenaline, and now that he had stopped he could feel the clammy dampness cover his whole body and a tremor begin in his legs, which were not used to such extreme exercise. His mind drifted to the biology of it: fight or flight. In this case both...flight to Even and fight for his lover.

The shame that he had felt, disappeared like mist as the sun rises. None of those feelings mattered any more, all that mattered was Even, that he was safe. Nothing was sorted but it was enough. At last he felt it...

Peace.

Isak took Even's hand and turned their bodies round, beginning the familiar walk to the tram stop. He smiled and raised his eyebrows, asking the question. Even followed compliantly, his movement was his consent.

Even seemed to want nothing more than hand holding as they stood under the harsh strip light of the Briskeby tram stop, leaning against the chilly metal bench. He did not look at Isak, or attempt to speak to him but he held onto his hand...tight. Not as Isak had seen Eva and Jonas do with fingers intertwined, but more like a child, palm to palm, fingers curled around. It held their heat together on this damp December night, and again it brought him peace.

Isak was surprised to find that he was neither planning not panicking. He had no idea what he was doing, but that was ok. He just did the thing in front of him, which for just now it was catch the no. 12 tram. To take Even to safety and to warmth. To take Even home.

The tram rattled up, and Isak led Even carefully to a seat. He sat him down first, and asked, 

"Is this ok?" 

It was the first thing he'd said in fifteen minutes. Even turned to look at him, skin pale, almost white, with blotchy patches of pink, created by the cold, on each cheekbone and the tip of his nose.

His big blue eyes, grey and icy tonight, looked at the space above Isak's head and he nodded, one simple head bounce.

The tram rattled off, moving through West Oslo, and across the city centre. Suddenly Even dropped Isak's hand and lifted it to the window. He messily wiped away the condensation and made a choking noise in his throat, like his breath was stuck.

Isak looked through the cleared space on the window that Even had made and saw it, the fucking Radisson Blu - again. Even's chin dropped to his chest and his hands dangled in isolation between his knees. Isak could feel the shame that he had felt now radiating from this glorious man. There was no fucking way he was going to let that happen. He leaned over and picked up Even's hand, re-catching it in his own. Even slowly unfolded his long neck and twisted his head to make eye contact with Isak for the first time all night. Suddenly blue was on green, and Isak could see the rim of hot tears sitting, just waiting to spill over.

"No." he said. 

Not forcefully, or angrily or even quietly. It was just a statement. He said it again,

"No."

He saw Even's eyebrows pull together as he let his puzzlement show on his face.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of. Neither of us."

And very slowly Even retook Isak's hand and reorganised them until both hands sat softly on the tram seat between the two men's bodies, fingers intertwined and lives once again joining.

To Isak it felt like a start, he wasn't sure what it was a start of but he knew that from now on he had absolutely no intention of letting go. He would hold on for as long as it took for Even to know: to know that Isak was there with him, to know that their lives would always be linked now and finally, at some point, to know peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to sort of fix it for these two whilst writing from Even's view, but I don't like how I make him sound, so Isak it is!


End file.
